Lost First Kiss
by tika.choi
Summary: Pentingkah ciuman pertama? menurut Changmin sangat penting, bukan hanya first kiss tapi ciuman dibibir itu menurutnya hanya boleh dilakukan setelah menikah. So, Changmin amat sangat menjaga first kiss-nya untuk pasangannya kelak. Tapi seseorang telah mencurinya dengan seenak jidatnya, Changmin sangat membenci orang itu. Menyebalkan! This is HOMIN Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost First Kiss**

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yunho, Changmin dan semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Author cuma minjam nama

.

.

.

Hai everyone ^^

Author amatiran ini kembali lagi dengan membawa cerita HoMin

adakah yang tertarik untuk membacanya? :D

Actually aku udah post cerita ini di AFF, tapi kali aja kan masih ada yang mau baca ini di FFN :D

So, Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Di saat matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya, seorang namja masih saja tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang membuat wanita paruh baya menghela nafas melihat pemandangan tersebut, bagaimana tidak sudah setengah jam yang lalu dia berusaha membangunkan sosok tersebut tapi usahanya selalu gagal, entah dia yang terlalu lembut atau memang sosok yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu yang bebal.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa kesabarannya, wanita tersebut menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk membangunkan si putri tidur untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baby...bangun sayang, bukankah hari ini kamu mau menemani Appa mu ke kantor, ini sudah jam 6 sayang" dia mencoba membangunkan lagi sambil menarik selimut sosok yang dipanggil baby tersebut.

"Enghhh" namun hanya erangan yg terdengar dari sosok tersebut karna selimutnya ditarik paksa darinya

"Ayolah baby, kamu tidak mau menghancurkan proyekmu dengan Appamu itu kan? Atau kamu memang berencana untuk itu? Kalau memang begitu silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu putri tidur!" nampaknya wanita tersebut mulai menyerah dengan usahanya.

Demi mendengar kata "proyek" si putri tidur mulai goyah dan langsung terduduk

"Eommaaaa~ sekarang Appa dimana, dia sudah meninggalkan aku? Jam berapa sekarang Eomma?" ternyata wanita tersebut adalah ibu si putri tidur

"Sekarang sudah jam 6 baby, ayo cepat mandi! nanti kamu benar-benar akan ditinggalkan Appamu"

"MWO? Aishh...Eomma, kenapa baru bangunkan aku sekarang" kagetnya sambil buru-buru beranjak ke kamar mandi

"Eomma sudah bangunkan dari tadi, tapi memang dasarnya kamu si putri tidur"

"Eommaa~ aku ini namja, aku bukan putri tidur" rengeknya dari dalam kamar mandi

"Hahahaha, cepatlah Changminnie! kamu benar-benar seperti seorang gadis jika seperti itu" ternyata si putri tidur itu adalah Changmin

"EOMMAA~" Changmin teriak dari dalam kamar mandi, Eommanya hanya tertawa sambil berlalu dari kamar Changmin

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Aishh Eomma... kenapa suka sekali menyamakan aku dengan karakter wanita sih, aku ini namja, NAMJA! Setidaknya walaupun aneh, Eomma bisa mengubah panggilannya itu jadi putra tidur kan, apakah Eomma benar-benar menginginkan aku jadi seorang yeoja? aishhh...

Acara mandiku diselimuti kekesalan karna panggilan Eomma tadi, bagaimana tidak! coba saja kalian jadi aku pasti kalian akan kesal juga kan? **Apaaa?** Kau bilang aku cocok dengan panggilan itu? Aishh...kalian sama saja dengan Eommaku

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat (aku memakai pakaian formal yang sebenarnya jarang aku pakai kecuali terpaksa seperti saat ini) karna takut ditinggal Appa, bisa-bisa proyekku akan berantakan. **APA?** kalian penasaran dengan proyek yang aku maksud? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak mau memberitahu orang jahat seperti kalian *mehrong* tapi karna author cantik ini *diamuk massa* juga memohon jadi aku akan beritahu. Berterima kasihlah padanya *dibakar*

.

.

"Flash back"

.

Disaat aku sedang asyik main game PS3 di kamar, Appa tiba-tiba masuk dan ikut duduk disampingku. Langsung saja aku tawari stick, aku pikir Appa mau ikut bermain tapi Appa menggeleng dan beralih mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Changminnie, kamu sudah wisuda kan?" aku mengangguk, masih fokus dengan game yang aku mainkan.

Ya, dua mingu yang lalu aku sudah wisuda dan berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah dengan hasil CUM LAUDE dalam waktu 3 tahun. tentu saja bisa! Aku ini jenius tau.

"Apa kamu tidak kepikiran untuk mulai bekerja baby? dan tidak hanya bersantai begini saja?" aku menyerngitkan keningku, heran kenapa Appa tiba-tiba serius begini.

"Maksud Appa?" aku menoleh ke arah Appa setelah mem-pause kan game ku

Memang seminggu ini aku hanya bersantai dan bermain game, tapi apa salahnya? Setelah berjuang menyelesaikan skripsi dan akhirnya wisuda dengan membanggakan, apa salahnya aku bersantai? Aku juga lelah dengan semua itu, sangat-sangat membuatku sibuk. Hey! Walaupun aku jenius tapi aku juga bisa lelah, makanya aku menyiapkan kuliahku secepatnya karna aku ingin bersantai.

"Begini baby, kamu tidak bisa bersantai begini saja. Banyak rekan Appa yang menyanyakan dirimu. Seharusnya kamu membantu Appa dikantor baby. Hey! Kau tahu, kamu sangat terkenal dengan kepintaranmu itu" Appa tertawa bangga sambil melepaskan belaiannya dikepalaku

"Tentu saja Appa, berkat Congrats Party yang Appa adakan secara besar-besaran itu" aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak memutar bola mataku. Appa dan Eommaku itu memang sangat berlebihan, aku wisuda saja bikin pesta besar. Bagaimana kalau aku menikah nanti? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri oleh kalian -_-

"Tentu saya Changminnie, itu harus dilakukan karna kamu membuat Appa dan Eommamu sangat bangga" Appa tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Jadi sekarang apa yang Appa inginkan?" aku bertanya to the point setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Appa yang mengacak-acak rambutku, bukannya tidak mau mengobrol panjang dengan Appa tapi game menungguku.

"Kamu sangat to the point sekali Shim Changmin, padahal Appa berusaha menciptakan moment daddy and son bersamamu, tapi baiklah! Appa mau kamu bekerja dikantor Appa, jika kamu berhasil membantu Appa mendapatkan kerja sama kali ini, Appa akan memberikan game yang sangat-sangat kamu nantikan itu, yang akan dirilis itu loh"

"MWO? Bagaiman bisa, game itu baru akan dirilis dua bulan lagi. Appa mau membohongiku?" aku kaget, bagaimana bisa Appa memberikan game itu? Dibeli pun masih belum bisa.

"Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah! Kalau dengan melihat ini apa kamu akan percaya?" Appa berkata sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kartu.

Setelah melihat kartu itu, mata bambiku langsung melebar. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah Gold Card dan kartu nama dari pencipta gamenya.

"Bagaimana bisa Appa mendapatkan ini? Gold Cardnya kan hanya ada 10 buah" tanyaku histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Appa.

Kalian tahu, Gold Card adalah kartu untuk mendapatkan game sebelum rilis. Biasanya hanya diberikan untuk rekan-rekan si pencipta game atau untuk orang penting. Bagaimana bisa Appa mendapatkannya?

"Tentu saja bisa, kamu meragukan kehebatan Appa, baby?" Appa berkata bangga, benar-benar deh *rolling eyes*

"Ayolah Appa~ aku serius!" aku mulai merengek, aku penasaran!

"Hahaha, baiklah anak manja! Appa mendapatkannya karna kebetulan rekan bisnis Appa diberi Gold Card oleh penciptanya, tapi dia tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Makanya diberikan kepada Appa karna dia tahu Changminnie Appa ini adalah penggila game, sekalian dia bilang untuk hadiah wisudamu"

"Berarti itu hadiahku, cepat berikan padaku Appa~" aku mencoba merebut kartu itu tapi Appa menahannya

"Tidak bisa baby, lakukan dulu perintah Appa. Kalau tidak appa berikan saja pada Kyuhyun" aku paling benci ketika Appa mulai mengancam begini, karena dia akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Aku tidak rela Appa memberikannya pada sahabatku yang pabo itu T^T bisa-bisa dia akan pamer dan memanasiku. Aku tidak rela!

"Appaaa~" aku mulai merengek sambil melayangkan puppy eyes, biasanya Appa akan menyerah dengan ini.

"Tidak bisa Changminnie, Appa melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu" Appa berkata tegas, sepertinya Appa serius kali ini

"..." aku diam dan hanya mempoutkan bibirku sebal. Asal kalian tau saja, aku paling benci kantor, disana membosankan.

"Ayolah baby, lakukan perintah Appa maka kamu akan dapat Gold Card ini, okay?" walaupun perkataannya lembut tapi aku tau Appa serius.

"Huftt...arraso Appa" setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya aku menyerah! Appa serius dan aku sangat menginginkan game itu.

Appa tersenyum "Nah, gitu dong baby!" Appa mencubit kedua pipiku

"Appa curang" Aku mempoutkan bibirku lagi sambil mengusap-usap pipiku

Appa tertawa kecil "Saranghae nae aegya, cepat mandi sebentar lagi kita makan malam" Appa mengusap rambutku sebelum keluar kamar

.

End of flash back

.

.

Setelah memastikan diriku sudah rapi, aku segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan

Ternyata Appa dan Eomma sudah bersiap dimeja makan, sepertinya mereka menungguku.

"Good morning baby" Eomma menyapa setelah melihatku yang menuju meja makan

"Morning Eomma" balasku setelah sampai di meja makan kemudian mencium pipi Eomma

"Morning Appa" aku juga mencium pipi Appa

"Selamat pagi baby, kamu berdandan sangat lama seperti seorang gadis saja" aishh...Appa mulai lagi. Kenapa Appa suka sekali menggodaku?

"Appa~ aku tidak dandan lagian aku juga tidak lama" aku mempoutkan bibirku, padahal aku sudah berusaha cepat-cepat tadi.

"Ya tidak lama, hanya satu jam" Appa terkekeh. Gezz...Appa menyebalkan

"Sudah-sudah, jangan goda Changminnie lagi yeobo. Ayo kita sarapan" Yeay! Eomma is the best. Appa hanya nyengir gaje menanggapi perkataan Eomma

Kamipun sarapan dengan tenang, setelah sarapan aku dan Appa berpamitan kepada Eomma dan segera berangkat ke kantor menggunakan mobil Appa dan tentu saja bersama supir juga. Padahal aku lebih suka menyetir sendiri dan memakai mobilku.

.

End Changmin POV

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pintu utama gedung SHIM CORP, nampak pria paruh baya dan lelaki muda keluar dari mobil itu. Ya! Mereka adalah Tuan Shim dan Shim Changmin.

Saat mereka memasuki gedung tersebut, semua orang menyapa dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka, yang dibalas Tuan Shim dengan anggukan dan senyum manis dari Changmin. Tuan Shim sangat tegas dikantor berbeda jika dia sudah dirumah.

Mereka menuju ruangan Tuan Shim dilantai 15. Changmin berjalan dibelakang Appanya. Saat sampai mereka langsung disambut oleh sekretaris Tuan Shim, Im Yoona

"Selamat pagi Tuan Shim" Yoona menyapa sambil membungkuk hormat

"Pagi" balas Tuan Shim singkat kemudian langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya

"Noona, bogoshipho!" Changmin langsung menerjang Yoona dengan pelukannya

"Aigoo...Changminnie! Nado baby. Ehh...kamu datang? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" Yoona membalas pelukan Changmin

"Tentu saja, Noona langsung membungkuk hormat begitu melihat Appa datang, mana mungkin melihat dongsaengmu yang tampan ini. Uhh...aku dilupakan" ucap Changmin setelah melepas pelukannya, kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan dongsaengku yang manis ini. Btw tumben kamu datang? Kamu tidak dirasuki setan kan Min?" Yoona tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Changmin

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak dirasuki Noona~ tapi aku dijebak Appa" ucap Changmin sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicubit Yoona "Dan aku tampan noona bukan manis"

"Tentu saja gak mungkin, karna kamu setannya kan?" Yoona menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Changmin "Dan kamu itu memang manis, akui sajalah Shim sajang~ Btw dijebak kenapa hmm?" Yoona terkekeh, sangat senang bisa menggoda dongsaengnya ini.

"Noona menyebalkan! Aku dijebak-"

"Changmin!" suara Tuan Shim dari dalam ruangannya memutus ucapan Changmin

"Noona nanti saja ya aku cerita, Appa udah manggil"

"Yaudah sana"

Changmin langsung memasuki ruangan appanya setelah berpamitan dengan Yoona.

Changmin dan Yoona sudah seperti kakak-adik makanya mereka sangat dekat begitu. Changmin sangat menyayangi Yoona, begitupun sebaliknya. Mungkin karna Changmin anak tunggal, dan juga menurut Changmin noonanya itu sangat baik, asik, perhatian dan cantik pastinya. Yoona selalu bisa mengusir kebosanannya setiap kali dia terpaksa ke kantor Appanya yang sangat membosankan menurutnya.

.

.

~Homin~

.

Setelah mempersiapkan materi meeting dan sebagainya bersama appanya, Changmin dan appanya bersiap ke ruang meeting, tentu saja Yoona juga ikut serta.

Mereka memutuskan menunggu klien mereka diruang meeting, karna 20 menit lagi meeting akan dimulai.

Tepat jam 10 klien mereka datang, Changmin deg-degan karna ini baru pertama kali baginya walaupun dia yakin materi sudah dikuasainya tapi tetap saja yang pertama itu bikin deg-degan kan.

Saat klien masuk ruangan didampingi Yoona yang memang menunggu diluar dari awal, Changmin masih saja merapal doa dalam hati sambil menutup matanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Shim, bagaimana kabar anda?" seseorang mendekati Tuan Shim kemudian menjabat tangannya

Mendengar itu Changmin langsung membuka matanya dan berdiri mengikuti Appanya.

"Annyeong Nyonya Jung, saya sehat seperti yg anda lihat, bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Saya juga sehat Tuan Shim" ucap Nyonya Jung sambil melirik Changmin

"Ohh iya, ini anak saya Shim Changmin" seakan sadar maksud lirikan Nyonya Jung, Tuan Shim langsung memperkenalkan Changmin

"Shim Changmin imnida" ucap Changmin sambil membungkuk hormat seraya tersenyum manis

"Wahh...kamu manis sekali, berapa usia mu nak?" Nyonya Jung terpesona melihat Changmin

"21 tahun Nyonya" terlihat semburat merah dipipi Changmin ketika Nyonya Jung mengatakan dia manis, padahal biasanya dia paling tidak suka dibilang manis.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kamu lebih muda lagi" Nyonya Jung bahkan lupa formalitasnya

"Baiklah sepertinya sekarang kita sudah bisa memulai meeting" Tuan Shim memutus acara basa basi mereka

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai" ucap Nyonya Jung tegas, sepertinya sadar tadi dia telah hilang kendali karna kemanisan Changmin

"Meeting akan dipimpin oleh Changmin, harap Nyonya tidak keberatan"

"Benarkah? Tidak masalah Tuan malah saya senang, saya harap anda tidak mengecewakan Changmin-shi"

"Saya akan berusaha Nyonya" ucap Changmin mantap

Nyonya Jung tersenyum, Tuan Shim mengangguk, dan Yoona berbisik "Changminnie fighting!" sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang dibalas Changmin dengan senyum manis.

.

.

Saat Changmin hendak ke depan memulai presentasinya, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat, saya harap meeting belum dimulai" ucapnya sambil membungkuk 90 derjat

Dan tanpa dikomando semua mata diruangan itu beralih melihat pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk tadi.

"Maaf anda ini siapa? Ada keperluan apa?" Yoona bertanya pertama, heran melihat pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk ini

Tuan Shim pun melihat heran pada pemuda itu, Nyonya Jung nampak acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Changmin tampak kaget dan marah

"KAU" ucap Changmin marah, tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal.

"KAU" ucap pemuda itu tak kalah kaget, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum (senyum misterius)

.

.

 **TBC  
**

.

 **Author Note:**

Dan cerita in bersambung dengan mainstream-nya, hahaha XD

Maklum aje yaa, Author belum bisa bikin yang anti-mainstream :p kan masih ama- *dilempar buku sama Changmin* (Changmin: stop bilang amatiran -_- cihh...dasar author gak mutu, amatiran dijadikan tameng) Tega lu Min, bedarah hati gue Min, BEDARAH! *nangis sesengukan*

Udah segitu aja, aku gak bisa berkata-kata lagi T^T See you next chapter ^^

Last, Review please~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost First Kiss**

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yunho, Changmin dan semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Author cuma minjam nama

.

.

.

.

 _Tuan Shim pun melihat heran pada pemuda itu, Nyonya Jung nampak acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Changmin tampak kaget dan marah_

 _"KAU" ucap Changmin marah, tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal._

 _"KAU" ucap pemuda itu tak kalah kaget, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum (senyum misterius)_

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Kau mengacau lagi" Nyonya Jung menatap pemuda itu nyalang, menghentikan niat Changmin yang ingin membalas perkataan orang itu

"Maafkan aku mommy, ban mobilku bocor, aku saja kesini naik taksi" ternyata dia Jung Yunho anak dari Nyonya Jung

"Maafkan saya Tuan Shim" lanjut Yunho menyesal kemudian membungkuk lagi

"Sudahlah, jangan diperpanjang lagipula meeting kita belum benar-benar dimulai" ucap Tuan Shim menengahi

"Saya sangat malu pada anda Tuan Shim, dan perkenalkan dia anak saya Jung Yunho, dia akan menjadi CEO baru Jung Corp menggantikan saya"

"Jung Yunho Imnida" yunho membungkuk dalam

"Okay Yunho-ssi, Congrats and Good Luck" ucap Tuan Shim kemudian menjabat tangan Yunho

"Terima kasih Tuan Shim, tapi sebenarnya ini belum resmi" Yunho membalas jabatan tangan Tuan Shim, matanya sesekali melirik Changmin yang masih setia berdiri di depan, sepertinya enggan untuk bergabung sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Sama saja Yunho-ssi, sebentar lagi juga resmi, bukan?"

"Ne" Yunho tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tuan Shim

.

Melihat situasi yang sudah kondusif, Tuan Shim memutuskan untuk memulai meeting

"Baiklah...Semuanya silahkan duduk" ucap Tuan Shim mempersilahkan klien nya duduk "Dan Changmin lanjutkan" Perintah Tuan Shim pada Changmin yang memang sudah bersiap di depan

"Baik Appa" Sebenarnya Changmin masih sangat marah, rasanya dia ingin memukul orang itu, membuat kesal saja! Tapi ada yang lebih penting dan dia juga punya tanggung jawab disini

.

.

~Homin~

.

Meeting berjalan lancar, untung saja Changmin bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap profesional. Dia bisa mempresentasikan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Nyonya Jung dan Yunho dengan baik walaupun rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang Yunho itu keluar dari ruangan meeting.

Dan setelah meeting yang cukup alot (ditambah faktor kemanisan Changmin yang mempesona Nyonya Jung), akhirnya JUNG CORP menerima kerjasama dengan SHIM CORP. Changmin sangat senang karena teringat hadiahnya

'Setidaknya meeting ini tidak semuanya buruk, hadiahku bisa mengobati' inner Changmin bersuka ria

"Terimakasih Nyonya Jung, semoga kerjasama ini berjalan lancar dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak" Changmin bersalaman dan tersenyum manis pada Nyonya Jung

"Terimakasih juga Changmin-ssi, anda sangat menakjubkan diusia semuda ini" Nyonya Jung melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Changmin

"Maaf, saya tidak sadar!" Nyonya Jung tersentak dan langsung melepas tangannya

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, dan panggil Changmin saja" Changmin tersenyum manis lagi

"Baiklah Changmin, dan kau juga panggil mommy, arraso?" Nyonya Jung mulai meninggalkan formalitasnya (lagi) dia benar-benar menyukai Changmin.

"Ehhh..tapi nyonya?" Changmin kaget mendengar permintaan Nyonya Jung

"Ayolah Changmin, tidak ada yang salah kan? Aku hanya menyukaimu. Kau harus memanggilku mommy, arraso?" Nyonya Jung bersikeras

"Arraso nyonya ehh..mommy" Changmin masih canggung degan panggilan barunya

"Jangan canggung sama mommy ya nak, selanjutnya kita akan sering bertemu, ingat?" Nyonya Jung mengusuk kepala Changmin

"Baiklah nyo...mommy, saya ingat" pipi Changmin merona, dia malu karna perlakuan Nyonya Jung

"Bisakah kita meninggalkan formalitas ini? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Changmin"

"Tapi mommy-"

"Tuan Shim, anda tidak keberatan kan kami begini?" melihat Changmin yang masih ragu, Nyonya jung meminta izin pada Tuan Shim

"Sudahlah turuti saja Changminnie, lagian ini tidak salah kan?" Tuan Shim tanpa sadar memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan sayangnya. Dia tidak heran dengan tingkah Nyonya Jung. Semua rekan-rekannya yang bertemu Changmin akan menyukai anaknya yang manis itu dengan cepat

"Aigoo...bolehkan aku panggil Changminnie juga?" Nyonya Jung ini benar-benar ya *rolling eyes*

"Boleh mommy, panggil aku semau mommy" Changmin tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan formalitasnya juga

"Baiklah sayang...mommy pulang dulu ne" Nyonya Jung memeluk Changmin sekilas kemudian menjabat tangan Tuan Shim "Permisi Tuan Shim"

"Ayo Yunnie" Setelah berpamitan Nyonya Jung pun melangkah keluar ruangan, tidak lupa mengajak anaknya yang sebenarnya sudah ingin dia seret sejak tadi

"Baik mom, permisi Tuan Shim" yunho membungkuk sopan pada Tuan Shim

"Okay" ucap Tuan Shim sambil mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali ke meja meeting membahas laporan tadi dengan Yoona.

"Bye Changminnie" Yunho berbisik mengejek saat berjalan didepan Changmin ketika mengikuti ibunya keluar ruangan.

"Hati-hati dijalan mommy" Changmin sedikit melambai kepada Nyonya Jung yang berdiri (menunggu) dipintu, kemudian menendang kaki Yunho

"Auchh...kau-" ucap Yunho kesal dan spontan mengelus kakinya yang kena tendang

"Cepatlah Yunnie" belum sempat membalas perlakuan Changmin, ucapan Yunho sudah dipotong Nyonya Jung

Yunho hanya bisa menggerutu dan bergegas mengikuti ibunya, sepertinya Tuan Shim dan ibunya tidak tau perbuatan Changmin. Tuan shim sedang sibuk dengan berkasnya bersama Yoona.

'Awas saja anak ini, bertingkah manis biar disangka polos ya, dasar!' inner Yunho mengutuk tapi sedetik kemudian senyum terulas dari bibir hatinya.

.

.

~Homin~

.

Setelah Nyonya Jung dan Yunho pergi, Changmin langsung putar balik ke arah Appanya yang terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Appa~ aku sudah berhasil, jadi mana hadiahku" Changmin benar-benar tidak peduli, liat saja sekarang dia mulai merengek pada Appanya

"Tunggu sebentar baby, Appa sedang ribet ini" Tuan Shim berucap tanpa menoleh pada Changmin

"Baiklah, jangan pedulikan aku, jadikan saja kertas-kertas itu anak Appa, buang saja aku ke panti asuhan atau ke sungai sekalian" ucap Changmin kesal

"Kamu udah besar baby, panti asuhan tidak akan menerimamu lagian kalau dibuang kesungai, kamu kan bisa berenang" Tuan Shim tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Changmin yang sepertinya korban sinetron itu, Aigoo *rolling eyes*

"Appa benar-benar tidak sayang padaku" mata Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca "Baiklah, aku pergi" sepertinya ada yang merajuk

"Hey baby! Kau tidak malu pada Yoona bertingkah seperti itu?" Yoona hanya cekikikan karna sudah biasa melihat tingkah Changmin "Baiklah ini hadiahmu anak manja" Tuan shim mengeluarkan Gold Card nya dan menyerahkan pada Changmin.

"Terimakasih Appa~" Changmin langsung berbalik setelah mendengar ucapan Appanya, wajahnya berbinar-binar saat Gold Card itu berada ditangannya. Entah kemana perginya wajah suram Changmin sedetik yang lalu.

"Saranghae-yo Appa~" Changmin memeluk Appanya "Bolehkan sekarang aku pulang? Tugasku sudah selesai kan? Aku ingin mengambil hadiahku Appa~" Changmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Appanya dengan puppy eyes-nya *aegyo mode on*

"Huhh...baiklah sana pulang, tapi besok dan seterusnya kamu harus ke kantor, arraso?" kali ini Tuan Shim menyerah dengan aegyo Changmin

"Arraso Appa~" Changmin mencium pipi Appanya "Aku pulang ya Appa, bye Noona" setelah memeluk Yoona, Changmin langsung melesat pergi dengan semangat

.

.

~Homin~

.

Changmin sedang menunggu taksi, dia tidak mau menyusahkan supir Appanya. Inilah alasan mengapa dia ingin menyetir sendiri saja tadi. Saat sedang menunggu, sebuah tangan berisi minuman terjulur kearahnya

"Ini untukmu" Changmin menoleh untuk mencari si pemilik tangan

"KAU! Mau apalagi hah? Kau mau meracuniku?" hilang sudah mood Changmin gara-gara orang ini. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Jung Yunho

Yunho juga sedang menunggu taksi, ingat kan tadi dia bilang ban mobilnya bocor? Yunho juga tidak bisa menumpang mobil ibunya karna dia harus kembali ke kantor sedangkan sang mommy masih ada janji dengan temannya.

Saat sedang menunggu sambil minum, Yunho melihat Changmin keluar gedung dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Changmin setelah membeli minuman (lagi) terlebih dahulu

"Apakah kau memang suka berpikiran buruk begini? Aku ini berniat baik memberimu minuman tapi kau malah marah-marah" Yunho meletakkan paksa minuman itu ke genggaman tangan Changmin

"Orang sepertimu selalu pantas untuk dicurigai" Changmin memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu muak melihat orang ini

"Hey kau masih marah karna kejadian waktu itu? Aku minta maaf okay? Waktu itu aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya"

"..."

"Changminnie...maafkan aku ne?" Yunho mulai memohon karna Changmin hanya diam saja

"Jangan pernah panggil aku begitu, menjijikan saat kau yang mengucapkannya" Changmin memberikan death glarenya

"Ayolah baby-"

"Apalagi itu, aku mau muntah mendengarnya"

"Okay sayang-"

"Jangan coba-coba Jung"

"Honey, dengar-"

"JUNG, KAUUU mphhh" Changmin tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karna mulutnya disumpal sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Ya benar! Bibir hati Jung Yunho. Hanya kecupan sekilas.

Changmin terdiam, shock, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, minuman ditangannya pun terlepas

"Akhirnya kau diam juga, dengarkan aku dulu okay?"

"..."

"Baby?" panggil Yunho karna Changmin tidak merespon

"..."

"Changminnie?" Yunho menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin

"..."

"Changminnie jangan membuatku takut, atau kau mau kucium lagi" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi

Mendengar kata "cium" serta wajah Yunho yang mulai mendekat, Changmin langsung tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Yunho

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tidak cukupkah first kiss ku kau ambil? Haruskah ciuman kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya kau ambil juga? Mau mu apa huh? Bunuh saja aku sekalian" mata Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hey! Maafkan aku baby, uljima ne?" Yunho mulai panik

"Jangan panggil aku begitu" kali ini Changmin benar-benar menangis, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, orang didepannya ini benar-benar tidak menghargainya, apa dia terlihat semurahan itu?

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu lagi, tapi jangan menangis okay?" Yunho benar-benar panik sekarang "Tapi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil namaku bodoh" ucap Changmin disela tangisannya

"Baiklah Changminnie-"

'Bukan itu, namaku Changmin, CHANGMIN"

"Okay Changmin, maafkan aku ne? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau jangan menangis lagi, please!" ucap Yunho mencoba membujuk Changmin

"..." tapi Changmin masih saja menangis

"Ayolah baby ehh...Changmin, aku tadi hanya mencoba membuatmu diam dan mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"..." Changmin mencoba menghentikan tangisannya

"Kau mau memukulku? Ayo pukul aku, pukul aku! Asalkan kau berhenti menangis" Yunho mengambil tangan Changmin dan memukulkan pada kepalanya sendiri

"Pabo...kau membuat aku terlihat seperti orang jahatnya padahal kau yang salah" Changmin sudah berhenti menangis tapi matanya masih basah. Dia menghentikan tangannya yang dipakai Yunho untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Thanks God, Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis dan ngomong lagi" Yunho mengusap pipi Changmin yang basah kena airmata "Kau membuatku takut"

"Kau pikir aku bisu tidak bisa ngomong?" Changmin menepis tangan Yunho di pipinya

"Kau hampir membuat ku berpikir seperti itu tadi"

.

PLAKK

.

Changmin memukul kepala Yunho

"Kau benar-benar ya-"

"Okay...okee...aku minta maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda" Yunho mencoba tertawa, terdengar sangat aneh karna tawanya tidak lepas. Yunho masih ragu, dia takut Changmin tambah marah

"Kau bodoh" Changmin ikut tertawa. Tawa Yunho benar-benar terdengar aneh

Melihat Changmin yang tertawa, Yunho pun benar-benar melepaskan tawanya kemudian menatap Changmin intens

"Apa?" Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yunho heran

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" masih menatap Changmin

"Aku masih marah" Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya (lagi)

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau memafkan ku? Please tell me" Yunho memohon lagi

Changmin nampak berpikir

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu waktu itu, tentu saja aku maafkan jika alasannya logis, kalau tidak jangan harap Jung! dan juga kau harus melakukan semua perintahku seperti janjimu tadi, okay?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju" setelah berpikir sejenak, Yunho pun menyetujuinya

Dan Yunho pun mulai menceritakan alasannya

.

.

 **"Flash back"**

.

Disebuah cafe, nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata musangnya sedang menikmati makanan dan minumannya dengan tenang. Ya! Dia Jung Yunho dan dia sendirian.

Tapi ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama karna seseorang menggangu acara makannya.

"Hai Yun, sedang apa kau disini? Kau bilang tadi kau sibuk"

"Hai Jae" Yunho menjawab malas "aku memang sibuk, kau tidak lihat aku sibuk makan?" ternyata yang datang itu Jaejong

"Sudahlah, susah bicara padamu Yun" dia pun duduk tanpa dipersilahkan "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak, sekarang aku bersamamu" Yunho sungguh muak dengan orang ini, tidak bisakah dia terlepas dari orang ini barang sebentar saja?

"Ohh ayolah Yun~ kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?" lihat! orang ini mulai merengek. Yunho benar-benar kesal, dia memutar otaknya supaya lepas dari orang ini.

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku sedang menunggu kekasihku" dan itulah ide cemerlang yg ditemukan otak Yunho

Jaejong sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum "Kau jangan bohong Yun, aku tau kau tidak punya kekasih. Atau maksudmu kekasih itu aku?" ucap Jaejong sambil mengerling

"Aku punya kekasih dan itu bukan kau Jae" Yunho menghela nafas, susah juga lepas dari orang ini pikirnya, dia tidak mudah menyerah.

"Aku tidak percaya, mana kekasihmu itu?" Jaejong masih belum menyerah, dia tidak percaya, lebih tepatnya tidak mau percaya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dia akan datang" Yunho mulai panik, dia memutar otak (lagi) siapa yang bisa dihubunginya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Okay, baiklah kita tunggu. Aku juga ingin mengenalnya" Jaejong terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya

Disaat Yunho sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba masuklah seorang namja ke dalam cafe, dia tinggi, langsing, putih, serta memiliki bambi eyes yang mengingatkan yunho pada boneka kesayangannya, satu kata: MANIS, pemuda itu manis, sangat manis malahan. Jung Yunho terpesona, dia tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Jaejong, matanya hanya tertuju pada namja manis itu. Jung Yunho terhipnotis, mungkin ini yang dinamakan love at first sight, entahlah dia pun tidak tau.

Merasa ucapannya tidak direspon, Jaejong melihat Yunho dan mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan Jaejong pun tersenyum masam melihat objek pandangan Yunho, dia berpikir apakah itu kekasih Yunho?

"Yun kau lihat apa?" Jaejong bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho

"Ahh tidak..aku-" Yunho tergagap dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejong

"Itu kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejong karna Yunho masih saja melihat pemuda itu

"Uhh...apa?" Yunho benar-benar terhipnotis, dia tidak konsen

"Aku bertanya, apa dia kekasihmu? Yang kau lihat tanpa berkedip itu kekasihmu?" ucap Jaejong berusaha bersabar

"Ahh...iya, dia kekasihku. Dia sangat maniskan?" Jaejong tanpa sadar memberikan Yunho ide, padahal hal ini tidak direncanakan Yunho, malah tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Hmm iya, dia manis. Tapi mengapa tidak kau panggil? Sepertinya dia kebingungan mencari tempat, bukan...dia kebingungan mencarimu" Jaejong kecewa, tadinya dia masih berharap Yunho hanya mencari-cari alasan saat mengatakan punya kekasih.

Yah...sore itu cafe memang penuh, makanya namja manis itu kebingunan mencari tempat.

"Ahh iyaa, aku kesana dulu Jae. Kau sudah melihat dia kan, sebaiknya kau pergi" Jaejong terluka karna ucapan Yunho, dia terdiam.

"Errr...aku bukan bermaksud mengusirmu Jae, maksudku...kau tau kan aku bersama kekasihku, nanti kau jadi obat nyamuk, terabaikan, aku tidak mau seperti itu Jae" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan selogis mungkin, padahal dia hanya tidak ingin jaejong tahu dia berbohong.

"Aku tau, tidak apa-apa Yun, aku juga mau mengenalnya, kita temankan?"

"Hmm...baiklah" Yunho menyerah, dia tau kalau Jaejong bersikeras percuma melawannya

Yunho pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan dengan perlahan menghampiri namja yang masih kebingungan itu

"Hmm...maaf nona, apa kau tidak dapat tempat?" Ya, Yunho tau dia itu laki-laki tapi namja itu terlalu manis untuk dipanggil tuan

"Maaf tuan, aku ini namja bukan yeoja! dan iya, aku tidak dapat tempat, disini sangat ramai mungkin karena diluar sedang hujan" namja itu mencoba tetap ramah walaupun agak kesal karna dipanggil nona

Mendengar perkataan namja itu, Yunho langsung melihat keluar, dan benar saja diluar sedang hujan deras, dia tidak sadar kapan hujan datang.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah sangka! kalau begitu maukah kau bergabung denganku hmm-" Yunho kebingungan mau manggil namja itu apa, sungguh namja itu tidak cocok dengan panggilan tuan. Ya! Yunho memang aneh.

"Changmin, namaku Shim Changmin" seakan mengerti kebingunan Yunho, namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ohh, okay! Aku Jung Yunho" mereka berjabat tangan sekilas dan Yunho berani bersumpah tangan namja bernama Changmin itu sangat lembut

"Jadi bagaimana Changmin-ssi, mau bergabung denganku daripada kau kebingungan begitu?" Yunho bertanya lagi untuk memastikan

"Baiklah, aku harap ini tidak merepotkan" Changmin mengiyakan tawaran Yunho setelah berpikir sejenak

"Tentu saja tidak, aku yang menawarkanmu, ingat?"

"Hahaha, iyaa Yunho-ssi"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju meja Yunho, setelah sampai di meja, Yunho menarikkan kursi untuk Changmin, benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Entah itu sandiwara Yunho atau dia yang terbawa suasana.

Changmin awalnya kaget dengan perlakuan Yunho tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Hmm...hmm" sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang disini

"Ohh iyaa Changmin, kenalkan dia Jaejong temanku"

"Annyeong Jaejong-ssi, tidak apa-apakan kalau aku bergabung?" Changmin sedikit segan karna Jaejong seperti tidak suka melihatnya

"Tentu saja, apa maksudmu? Kau lebih berhak disini daripada aku" Jaejong bingung dengan ucapan Changmin

"Maksudmu? Kenapa aku lebih berhak? bukannya kamu lebih dulu disini?" Changmin juga bingung

"Ahh..itu..itu..aku- Jaejong cukup! Sudah mari kita pesan sesuatu, Changmin kamu mau apa?" Yunho gugup dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia takut ketahuan berbohong, bukan hanya Jaejong yang akan marah tapi Changmin yang baru dikenalnya juga akan marah, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ayo kita pesan sesuatu, aku mau-" Changmin nampaknya terpengaruh pengalihan topik Yunho tapi tidak dengan Jaejong.

"Changmin-ssi kau benar-benar mencintai Yunho kan? Kau serius berpacaran dengannya kan? Kalau kau menyakitinya aku akan merebutnya darimu" Jaejong memotong ucapan Changmin dengan pertanyaan serius, dia sakit hati melihat Yunho yang sangat perhatian pada Changmin.

"Heee...maksud Jaejong-ssi apa? Aku tidak ber- hmpphh" lagi-lagi ucapan Changmin terpotong, kali ini karna bibir hati Yunho yang menyumpal bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah percaya Jae, apa sudah cukup? atau perlu aku lanjutkan lagi? Kenapa kau menekan Changmin dengan pertanyaan seperti itu huh?" Yunho berkata dengan dingin, sebenarnya dia panik saat Changmin mau membongkar kebohongannya dan hanya cara itulah yang terlintas dikepalanya, mencium Changmin.

"Cukup Yun, kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku" Jaejong mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi, kau yang memulai Jaejong" nada Yunho masih dingin

"Baiklah, salahkan saja aku. Kau egois" dengan itu Jaejong pun meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin dengan perasaan terluka

Sedangkan Changmin masih mematung sejak dicium mendadak oleh Yunho tadi, otaknya yang jenius belum bisa memproses apa yg terjadi.

"Changmin apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho khawatir melihat Changmin yang diam saja

"..."

"Changmin, maafkan aku ne?" Yunho berkata sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Changmin, dan berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Changmin

.

PLAKKKK

.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Yunho-ssi? Kau keterlaluan. Apa aku terlihat sangat murahan olehmu, sehingga kau seenaknya saja menciumku hah?" Changmin meledak, siapa yang tidak marah jika berada diposisi Changmin, dia memang tidak berteriak seperti seorang gadis (dia namja, ingat?) tapi air matanya mulai mengalir deras, dia sakit hati.

"Maafkan aku-"

"Apa dengan maafmu bisa mengembalikan first kiss ku huh? Kau tau? aku sangat menjaga first kiss ku ini dan kau mengambilnya seenak jidatmu. Aku membencimu Jung!" setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin pergi dengan berlinang air mata dan menutup mulutnya supaya orang lain tidak melihat kondisinya.

"Arghhhh...aku idiot, pabo, stupid" Yunho mengerang frustasi sambil mengantuk-antukan kepalanya ke meja

Yunho memang pabo, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang tidak mau Jaejong apalagi Changmin marah karna kebohongannya tapi sekarang apa? Memang mereka tidak marah karna kebohongannya terbongkar tapi marah karna perbuatan nekatnya.

"Mianhae Changmin-ah" Yunho bergumam, sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Changmin.

Dan dia juga khawatir, pasalnya diluar masih hujan, Changmin dan Jaejong tadi pergi begitu saja, apakah mereka sampai dirumah dengan selamat? Mengingat Jaejong, Yunho jadi merasa bersalah juga.

"Mianhae Jaejong-ah, aku menyesali sikapku padamu tapi aku tidak menyesal telah menciumnya" Yunho bergumam pelan sambil memegang bibirnya.

.

 **End of Flash back**

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, aku tidak berbohong, memang itu yang terjadi. Aku memang bodoh cuma karna mau menghindari Jaejong aku sampai nekat begitu" Yunho menyesal, dia memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil bergumam "pabo"

Yunho menceritakan semuanya, kecuali bagian dia yang terpesona dan mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Dia merasa belum saatnya membicarakan hal itu, bisa-bisa Changmin tambah marah padanya nanti.

"Hmmm...baiklah Yunho-ssi, aku memaafkanmu. Aku pikir kau memang jujur tapi ingat kau masih harus mengikuti semua perintahku" Changmin tersenyum kemudian menghentikan tangan Yunho yang memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Kau bisa tambah bodoh jika kepalamu terus dipukul begitu kkkk~" Changmin tertawa hingga menampilkan mismatched eyes nya

"Apa? Kau memaafkanku? Benarkah?" Yunho menatap Changmin tepat dimatanya, hitam bertemu coklat. Mata Changmin sangat indah, Yunho merasa dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uhh...kalau kau mau aku tidak memaafkanmu yasudah lupakan saja ucapanku tadi" Changmin agak gugup dipandang seintens itu oleh Yunho dan dia pun memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yunho.

"Really? Gomawo Changminnie, terimakasih, thankyou so much" Yunho sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Changmin erat

"Ughh...se-sakkk" Changmin terkejut atas pelukan Yunho tapi dia membiarkannya saja, sampai akhirnya merasa sesak karna pelukan yunho yang sudah erat makin erat saja.

"Aigoo...mianhae baby, aku hanya terlalu senang" Yunho segera melepas pelukannya

"Iya...iyaa, aku maafkan" Changmin tersenyum manis "and stop baby-ing me" senyumnya seketika berubah jadi cemberut, bibirnya terpout sempurna, membuat Changmin makin menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau bertingkah begitu, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau ciuman ketigamu aku curi juga" Yunho menyeringai

"Dasar Jung mesum, pervent. Menyesal aku memaafkanmu" Changmin salah tingkah, pipinya merona, dia pun mengalihkan dengan marah-marah tapi sepertinya percuma karna Yunho sudah terlanjur melihatnya

"Aigoo...my baby~ malu ya? " Yunho menggoda Changmin sambil mencolek-coleh dagunya

"Apaan sih? Siapa yg malu? Dan buat apa aku malu?" Changmin menyangkal, dia mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan untuk menghilangkan rona wajahnya

'Aishh...mengapa aku jadi merona begini sih? Dasar menyebalkan' inner Changmin menjerit

"Aigoo...kau menyangkal baby. Sini aku tolong ngipasinnya" Yunho makin gencar menggoda Changmin, menurutnya Changmin makin manis dengan rona diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah...kau menyebalkan! Aku mau makan, kau membuatku lelah" Changmin beranjak menuju kantin Shim Corp meninggalkan Yunho karna dia memang mulai lapar

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Author Note:**

Hai everyone...

Aku balik lagi bawa chapter 2

Adakah yang masih tertarik untuk membacanya?

Hmmm...Kayaknya udah pada baca cerita aku di AFF yaa?

Makanya gada yang berminat gini :( atau emang ceritanya gak bagus kali yaa, hahaha XD

Apa sebaiknya aku gausah post disini juga?

Okay lah, aku tunggu respon dari readers sekalian, kalau emang gaperlu aku gak bakal lanjutin

Sorry for spamming...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost First Kiss**

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yunho, Changmin dan semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Author cuma minjam nama.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sudahlah...kau menyebalkan! Aku mau makan, kau membuatku lelah" Changmin beranjak menuju kantin Shim Corp meninggalkan Yunho karna dia memang mulai lapar_

.

.

"Kita gak ngapa-ngapain, kenapa aku membuatmu lelah baby?" Yunho mengejar Changmin dan kemudian berjalan disamping Changmin, dia menyeringai.

"Astaga...Jung bisakah kau mencuci otakmu itu? Apa karna terlalu sering dipukul makanya jadi begini? Aishhh...aku itu lelah karna menangis dan berdebat denganmu, tau!" Changmin sungguh kesal pada orang disampingnya ini "and can you stop babying me?"

'Orang ini sungguh bebal, dia pikir aku ini anaknya apa? Mengapa dia memanggilku baby? Apa perlu aku memanggilnya daddy?' Changmin berkata dalam hati

(Please deh Changmin bukan baby itu maksud Yunho -_- polos banget sih Changminnie gue ini *ditabok Yunho* Okay bang, ampun! Changminnie elu dah)

"Iyaa nih, kalau kamu mau mengusap-usap kepalaku, otakku mungkin akan sehat lagi" Yunho memasang tampang pura-pura sedihnya. "No, I can't. Let me call you baby, please"

"Gezz...Up to you Jung. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu" Changmin berjalan cepat dan segera masuk ke kantin

Yunho mengejarnya, tepat saat Changmin ingin duduk, Yunho menarikkan kursinya untuk Changmin (lagi) sungguh romantis /

"Aishhh...kau pikir aku perempuan? Aku bisa menarik kursiku sendiri" Changmin sebal tapi dia tetap duduk dikursi yang ditarikkan oleh Yunho

"Kamu bukan perempuan, but you are my princess" Yunho mengerling kemudian duduk menghadap Changmin

"Gezz...bisa gila aku. Sana, pesan makanan untukku" sungguh Changmin tidak tahan dengan orang ini, apa-apaan Yunho itu?

Ohh iya, di kantin SHIM CORP kita memesan makanan sendiri, tidak ada waiters yang mendatangi meja dan mencatat pesanan kita. Kita juga mengambil makanan sendiri dan membawanya ke meja kita.

"Baiklah...kau mau apa baby? Aku traktir"

"Tentu kau harus menaktir ku, kau masih bersalah padaku ingat?" Changmin memutar bola matanya "Baiklah, aku mau Jajangmyeon, chapchae, dan bibimbap juga. Minumannya aku mau strawberry milkshake dan lemon tea"

"MWO? Kau yakin mau sebanyak itu baby?" Yunho tercengang mendengar pesanan Changmin

"Aku yakin! Kalau kau tidak punya uang bilang saja. Tenang saja, aku ada kok"

"Heee...kau lupa siapa aku huh? Aku ini the next CEO Jung Corp, beraninya kau meragukan uangku? Aku hanya heran makan mu itu banyak tapi badanmu kurus begitu"

"Baiklah Jung sajang~ sana cepat pesan makanannya, aku lapar" ucap Changmin malas sambil memutar bola matanya

"Kau tau? Cuma kamu satu-satunya yang berbuat begini padaku" ucap Yunho kemudian pergi memesan makanan

.

Yunho harus bolak balik mengambil makanan Changmin mengingat banyaknya pesanannya, sungguh Changmin keterlaluan memperbudak seorang CEO (walau belum resmi) seperti itu

"Baiklah nona, semua pesanan anda sudah lengkap, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" sarkasme Yunho setelah duduk kembali ditempatnya

"Gomawo Jung sajang~" Changmin tersenyum manis "Ehh...kenapa ada kimbap? Perasaan aku tidak memesannya"

"Itu untukku" Yunho mengambil Bulgogi, kimbap dan strawberry milkshake nya. Dia juga memesan Strawberry milkshake

"Huh~ aku pikir kau hanya memesan satu menu, mengingat bagaimana kagetnya kau mendengar pesanan ku tadi" ucap Changmin mengejek

"Ini wajar untuk ku, badanku dua kali lipat dari badanmu. Tapi kau dengan badan sekurus itu?" Yunho menatap tubuh Changmin "Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan pesanan mu?" lanjut Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Okay gendut, bilang saja kau iri dengan tubuhku yang seperti model ini" Changmin menyeringai mengejek "Tuhan memang sangat baik, aku diciptakan dengan tubuh yang selalu langsing walau makanku banyak" lanjut Changmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan mata mendramatisir keadaan

"MWO? Gendut? Apa kau tidak tau semua orang bilang tubuhku ini sangat seksi?" Yunho menatap Changmin tidak percaya

"Aku tidak tau" Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli

"Huft...untung kau manis, kalau tidak..." Yunho menghela nafas kesal kemudian tiba-tiba menyeringai "Kalau tidak, aku pastikan tubuh langsingmu itu tidak akan selamat" Seringai Yunho makin lebar

"YAK! JUNG YUNHO" teriak Changmin kesal. Hal itu sontak membuat semua mata yang ada disitu tertuju padanya, Changmin langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah ayo kita makan baby~"

"Aishhh" Changmin mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sumpit pura-pura hendak memukul kepala Yunho

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dengan tenang, walaupun terkadang diselingi tingkah bodoh Yunho yang membuat tawa mereka meledak.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan (ditraktir Yunho tentunya) mereka memutuskan langsung pulang menggunakan taksi dan Yunho memaksa ingin mengantar Changmin, jadilah sekarang mereka berada dalam satu taksi.

"Gomawo ahjussi" setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin langsung keluar dari taksi

Yunho juga ikut keluar dan menahan Changmin "Kau tidak berpamitan padaku juga baby?" dia menampilkan tatapan anjing terbuangnya

Changmin menghela nafas "Hahhh...baiklah, aku masuk dulu, gomawo Jung sajang~" dia mengalah, terlalu malas untuk berdebat lagi

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak akan memberikan aku ciuman seperti dalam drama? Bahkan kau tidak menawari aku mampir"

Changmin menggerang frustasi "Ayolah Yunho-ssi, aku lelah okay? Kau pikir kita ini apa? Sepasang kekasih? Untuk apa aku mencium mu? Dan kau harus kembali ke kantor mu Jung sajang~ jadi tidak bisa mampir"

"Bukankah kita memang sepasang kekasih? Kau bahkan tidak marah lagi ketika aku panggil baby" Yunho tersenyum, ohh tidak.. lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Dalam mimpimu! itu karna aku lelah dan juga malas berdebat denganmu, apa kau sangat ingin aku marah?"

"Tidak...tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kau makin menggemaskan ketika marah" Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin "Aku pergi ya baby, bye!" Yunho mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas kemudian langsung masuk taksi dan meninggalkan Changmin

"YUNHO!" teriak Changmin kesal setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, namun percuma karna taksi yang membawa Yunho sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Dasar orang aneh, dia itu kenapa sih? Pabo Yunho!" ucap Changmin menggerutu sambil berjalan masuk kerumahnya

Tapi...sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Apa yaa?

.

.

.

"OMG...My game!" ucap Changmin setengah teriak, menutup kembali pintu rumah yang baru saja dibukanya kemudian bergegas menuju garasi mengambil mobilnya, bahkan nyaris berlari.

"Jung Yunho sialan! Gara-gara dia aku hampir melupakan game ku, Awas saja kau Jung" kesal Changmin ketika sudah berada dibalik kemudinya, kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

.

.

 **2 minggu kemudian**

Changmin tengah bersiap-siap dikamarnya, memakai setelan formal yang sangat dibencinya, karna hari ini giliran perwakilan Shim Corp yang akan menghadiri meeting di Jung Corp.

Bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan saat memakai dasinya, karna jujur saja Changmin sangat benci memakai setelan formal. Ribet. Pokoknya bukan style dia yang lebih suka hal simpel.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut meeting di Jung Corp juga sih? Appa dan Yoona noona kan sudah cukup. Walaupun aku penanggung jawab proyek kerjasama ini, bukan berarti aku harus selalu ikut kan? Iya kan?" Changmin berbicara dan bertanya sendiri pada bayangannya di cermin yang tentu saja tidak akan menjawabnya

"Lagi pula apa-apaan itu? Kenapa harus ada perjanjian diadakan meeting bergantian di Shim Corp dan Jung Corp sih? Bikin ribet aja, Iya kan?" Changmin masih saja berbicara pada cermin sambil memakai jas nya.

Ya! Meeting untuk membahas kerjasama mereka akan diadakan bergantian di Shim Corp dan Jung Corp. Meeting yang diadakan 2 kali dalam sebulan itu akan bertempat sekali di Shim Corp dan sekali juga di Jung Corp, begitu seterusnya.

"Aigoo...Tampannya anak Eomma" Tiba-tiba Nyonya Shim (Eomma Changmin) masuk dan langsung terpesona melihat anaknya

"Aku selalu tampan Eomma, tolong digaris bawahi kata selalunya" Changmin berucap sambil memutar bola matanya

Nyonya Shim mendekat, membantu merapikan dasi dan jas Changmin "Kamu itu biasanya sangat manis dan masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Tapi hari ini kamu sangat tampan baby, terlihat dewasa juga tapi jangan khawatir sisi manismu tidak hilang kok"

"Nah~~ kamu udah rapi baby" lanjut Nyonya Shim menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu dan dada Changmin

"Eomma~ aku itu tampan bukan manis. Kenapa orang-orang suka menyebut aku manis sih?" Changmin merengek, hilang sudah kesan dewasanya. Bibirnya juga dipoutkan

"Karna kamu itu memang manis baby, dan lelaki tampan tidak merengek" Nyonya Shim tersenyum senang, kemudian menyentil bibir pout Changmin pelan

"Eomma~ coba lihat. How handsome your son, not cute" Changmin berkata sebal kemudian menyuruh Eommanya untuk melihat dirinya yang berdiri di depan cermin

"Arra...Arraso my cute baby~" Nyonya Shim menarik Changmin yang makin cemberut kemudian mengecup pipinya "Kajja~ kita turun kebawah, sarapan. Appa mu pasti sudah menunggu di meja makan" ucap Nyonya Shim menarik tangan Changmin dan turun kebawah bersama

"Ne, Kajja" Changmin hanya bisa menurut dan membalas menggenggam tangan Eommanya

.

"Selamat pagi yeobo~" Nyonya Shim menyapa suaminya yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan

"Pagi chagiya~" balas Tuan Shim kemudian mencium dahi dan pipi istrinya

"Morning Appa" Changmin juga menyapa dan mengecup pipi Appanya

"Pagi baby~ kenapa kamu gak semangat gitu?" tanya Tuan Shim yang heran melihat anaknya pagi-pagi sudah cemberut

"Appa aku tampan kan?" tanya Changmin random yang membuat Tuan Shim mengerutkan keningnya

"Tentu saja" Senyum Changmin mulai terkembang "Tentu saja kamu itu manis baby" dan senyum itu langsung menghilang setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan Appanya

"Aishh...Appa sama saja" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya kemudian duduk dan memakan sarapannya

Tuan Shim makin bingung kemudian menatap istrinya meminta penjelasan, namun sang istri hanya terkikik dan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu memakan sarapannya juga. Tuan Shim hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai sarapan juga.

.

.

 **At Jung Corp**

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucap resepsionis menyambut Changmin ramah

"Saya Shim Changmin dari Shim Corp, Hari ini ada meeting dengan Jung Corp"

"Okay Tuan Shim, silahkan ke lantai 7, Nyonya Jung dan Jung Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda di ruang meeting"

"Okay, terimakasih Noona" ucap Changmin tersenyum manis kemudian berjalan menuju lift

.

"OMG...Dia manis sekali eonni~" ucap rekan nona resepsionis tadi

"I'm in heaven~ kau benar dongsaeng, manis sekali. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang akibat senyum manisnya"

"Aku pikir Tuan Shim itu sudah tua, ternyata masih muda sekali, bahkan dia memanggilmu noona"

"Mungkin itu anaknya karna setau aku Tuan Shim memang sudah tua"

.

Itulah percakapan yang bisa ditangkap telinga Changmin, bukannya senang Changmin malah cemberut mendengarnya

'Bahkan Noona-Noona itu menyebut ku manis. Apakah tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari ketampanan ku?' Inner Changmin berteriak kesal

Changmin terpaksa menghadiri meeting sendirian karna Appanya dan Yoona harus pergi ke Busan, tiba-tiba saat hendak berangkat Tuan Shim dapat telpon bahwa cabang di Busan ada masalah, mereka harus segera kesana untuk mengatasinya. Jadilah Changmin pergi sendirian.

Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat akan memasuki ruangan meeting, tiba-tiba saja dia sangat gugup. Menghela nafas panjang, Changmin mendorong pintu dan memasuki ruang meeting.

Nampak Nyonya Jung dan Yunho duduk di depan, investor dan pemilik saham juga sudah duduk mengelilingi meja meeting tersebut.

"Maaf, apakah saya sudah terlambat?" ucap Changmin gugup kemudian membungkukkan badannya

Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Changmin

"Tidak Changmin-ssi, anda tidak terlambat, meeting belum di mulai" Nyonya Jung yang pertama kali bersuara kemudian tanpa suara memerintahkan asistennya untuk menuntun Changmin menuju kursinya

Changmin berjalan bersama asisten tadi kemudian duduk disamping Nyonya Jung setelah membungkuk lagi pada Nyonya Jung

"Baiklah karna semuanya sudah datang, meeting kita mulai. Silahkan Yunho dan Changmin" Ucap Nyonya Jung memulai meeting

Yunho dan Changmin pun maju kedepan untuk memulai presentasinya

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, seharusnya Appa saya juga hadir disini tapi tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Saya mewakili Appa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya" Changmin membungkuk 90 derajat

"Baiklah, hari ini saya dan Yunho-ssi akan menjelaskan rencana proyek kerjasama kita di Jeju—" lanjut Changmin memulai presentasinya

.

.

~HoMin~

.

"Sekian dari saya dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya" ucap Yunho mengakhiri presentasinya (klo bingung, mereka itu presentasinya gantian, presentasi pertama oleh Changmin, selanjutnya Yunho. Author gak salah ketik nama kok)

Setelah diskusi panjang dan alot dengan para investor dan pemilik saham, akhirnya rencana proyek mereka disetujui dan bisa dimulai minggu depan.

Para investor dan pemilik saham pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan, tidak lupa menyalami Yunho dan Changmin serta Nyonya Jung.

"Aigoo Changminnie...kamu makin hebat saja chagi~ Mommy sangat bangga padamu" ucap Nyonya Jung memeluk Changmin setelah hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di ruangan itu

"Ini bukan apa-apa Mommy. Yunho-ssi lebih hebat lagi" Changmin membalas pelukan Nyonya Jung, pipinya merona, masih malu diperlakukan begini oleh Nyonya Jung

"Huh...Aku sudah biasa tidak dianggap begini, jadi gak usah kaget Changminnie" ucap Yunho pura-pura sakit hati

Nyonya Jung melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin "Gausah lebay deh Yunnie. Kamu itu udah 2 tahun berkarir sedangkan Changmin baru mulai. Ya wajarlah, malah harusnya kamu ngerti maksud mommy"

"Ngerti kok mom, aku cuma becanda" ucap Yunho yang udah nyengir gaje

"Aishh kamu ini, Liat tuh Changminnie jadi gak enak kan" Nyonya Jung memukul kepala Yunho "Ehh...kalian udah saling kenal kan ya? Kapan?" tanya Nyonya Jung yang sebenarnya sudah ingin bertanya perihal ini dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu mom, aku kenal Changmin gak sengaja di Cafe, ya kan baby?" ucap Yunho menjelaskan dan mengerling pada Changmin pada kalimat terakhirnya

"Baby? Kalian PACARAN?" Ucap Nyonya setengah teriak

"GAK MOM!" Changmin tanpa sadar berteriak "maksudku kami tidak pacaran, bahkan kami tidak berteman mommy, aku hanya mengenal Yunho-ssi begitu saja" jelas Changmin yang tidak terima dibilang pacaran sama Yunho

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Yunnie memanggilmu baby? Tidak masalah Changminnie, mommy hanya terkejut bukannya marah, malah mommy senang kalian pacaran"

"Beneran mom, aku gak pacaran sama Yunho-ssi. Swear!" ucap Changmin bersumpah sambil mengangkat satu tangannya "Hey Yunho-ssi, cepat jelaskan pada mommy, jangan bikin salah paham gini" ucap Changmin panik pada Yunho

Tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum miring dan mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh

"Changminnie—" Nyonya Jung menangkup pipi Changmin "Gak usah malu, mommy beneran gak marah, Cuma kaget. It's okay sayang"

"Mommy~~ aku gak bohong" Changmin mulai merengek

Yunho makin tersenyum senang melihat Changmin merengek, bahkan hampir tertawa

'Sekali-kali ngerjain anak ini gak apa kali ya, nanti kalau dia udah nangis baru aku jelasin sama mommy' Yunho berkata dalam hati *evil laugh*

"Yunho-ssi, cepat jelaskan!" Changmin berjalan menuju Yunho, kemudian memukul-mukul Yunho

"Mesranya~" ucap Nyonya Jung tersenyum senang 'Jadi rindu Daddy Yunho dan Jihye, Bogoshipo yeobo' lanjut Nyonya Jung dalam hati, senyumnya berubah jadi senyum sedih

Daddy Yunho sudah meninggal pada saat umur Yunho masih 20 tahun, sekarang Yunho sudah 25 tahun. Yunho juga punya satu adik perempuan, namanya Jung Jihye. Jihye saat ini sedang kuliah di Amerika, umurnya 20 tahun. Saat Daddy Yunho meninggal, Mommy Yunho lah yang menggantikannya. Dan sebentar lagi Yunho akan menggantikan Mommy nya secara resmi setelah wisuda S2-nya sekitar 3 bulan lagi.

"Jelasin gak sama mommy? Kalau kau gak mau jelasin, aku gajadi maafin!" ancam Changmin, tangannya masih tetap memukul-mukul Yunho

"Aw...aw...udah dong baby, sakit tau" Yunho mengaduh, lama-lama sakit juga dipukul Changmin pikirnya

"Jelasin dulu, baru aku berhenti" Changmin masih setia memukul Yunho

"Okay...aku jelasin, udah dong" Yunho menahan kedua tangan Changmin karna sungguh pukulan Changmin sangat menyakitkan

"Cepat Jelasin, mommy udah salah paham tuh!" Changmin memberikan deathglare nya

"Okay, aku menyerah" Yunho menyerah, rasanya sudah cukup bermainnya walau tidak berhasil membuat Changmin menangis, pikirnya

.

.

"Mommy~ kita jadi pergi? Udah selesai meetingnya?" Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk

"Yunho?" ucap orang itu lirih, kemudian berjalan makin mendekat

"CHANGMIN-SSI" teriak orang itu kaget, apalagi melihat Yunho yang memegang kedua tangan Changmin

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Author Note:**

 **WHO IS THAT? ARE YOU CURIOUS? CAN YOU GUESS?** *author sarap* *abaikan*

Hai Everyone ^^

Long time no see, Are you miss me? (Readers: GAK)

Berhubung ff HoMin lagi sepi bgt di ffn jadi aku putuskan untuk lanjutin update disini, semoga gak nyampah yee, hahaha

Juga terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review (walau gak seberapa) thankyou so much *bow*

And **HAPPY NEW YEAR**...Welcome 2017 ^O^

Last, review please...


End file.
